<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>曦忘 包子孕期车 by kawayina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568461">曦忘 包子孕期车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina'>kawayina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all湛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>曦忘 包子孕期车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凉夜，窗外雨声潺潺，倾泻而下的雨柱滴答滴答砸落在地面，溅开了朵朵水花。寒室内，蓝曦臣早已将轩窗轻阖，他走到蓝忘机身边，唤道：“阿湛，该就寝了。”</p><p>说着，他指尖触碰过弟弟发梢，往上将那白玉发冠取下，五指探入三千青丝内，分明在为对方梳理长发。由于迟迟等不到答复，蓝曦臣有些嗔怪地推了推面前人道，“又不理兄长，不乖，该罚。”</p><p>谁料这会儿，蓝忘机倒是别过脑袋，琉璃色眸子似闪着莹莹水光，嘴唇紧抿，活像受了委屈似的，不悦道：“兄长，你舍得吗？”</p><p>“从未舍得过。。”蓝曦臣被问的闷了，他又重新略过弟弟，发现对方虽是坐在席子上，姿势却是极为不雅。也难怪，蓝忘机这会儿有了身子，算着也快七八个月了，脏腑被一个越长越大的肉团子压迫着，怎么坐都不舒服。说起来前几日，蓝曦臣曾拽着弟弟坐自己腿上，结果含光君非但不领情，还硬要从哥哥身上下来，嘀咕道：“不行，忘机太重了，会压到兄长。”</p><p>“我哪有这么娇弱？时间长了腿麻而已。”蓝曦臣笑着捋顺弟弟身后披散的墨发，心内不解。</p><p>“腿麻。。”蓝忘机顿了顿，执拗道，“走路会比较吃力的。”</p><p>“噗。。”蓝曦臣看了一眼弟弟神情，一下子明白过来了，没忍住刮了刮弟弟泛红的鼻尖，在对方耳畔沉声道，“怎么可能，我又不是你，阿湛别乱说了。”</p><p>想着曾经与弟弟共同相处的，那些光辉又可爱的瞬间，蓝曦臣忍不住笑了出来。他感觉自己手臂被什么东西锤了一下，这才反应过来：蓝忘机已经站起身来走到自己身边，两手习惯性地一遍遍抚过隆起的小腹，低头不语，好像憋了什么话在心里似的。</p><p>“兄长。。” 蓝忘机最后还是开口道，“兄长，想要。。”</p><p>“嗯？”见对方低着脑袋，又伸出手要来牵自己，蓝曦臣虽大致明白意思，还是没忍住问了一句，他想听忘机说出来。毕竟，自从家弟受孕后，蓝曦臣碍于行事不便，已经数月未与道侣交欢，曾经时不时来一发的双修之事，如今回想起来，都是很久以前的画面了。</p><p>“想要你，给我。。”好不容易从嘴里憋出话来，蓝忘机走到蓝曦臣面前，牵住对方双手，掌心相贴，五指相扣，越靠越近，直到蓝湛觉得小腹有些被压着了，才停止往前走。他有些害羞地去亲哥哥微热的嘴唇，一吻便不肯松开了。</p><p>“唔。。哥哥，想要你。。”</p><p>“知道了，唔，阿湛，先别亲了。。”被对方蹭的脸颊上痒痒的，蓝湛又恰是如小猫舔舐般在同自己亲密，蓝曦臣觉得胸口开始闷燥，一股火从头顶流泻而下，最终刺激的身下器物愈发胀大，只想冲破衣物束缚，尽数发泄出来。</p><p>蓝忘机未发觉兄长起了反应，还在往对方身上蹭。渐渐地，他觉得有一双手环上了自己腰间，将衣带解开后，宽大的外袍被剥落，最终滑落在地。蓝忘机哆嗦了一下，此时室内点着烛台，倒也并不太冷。半晌后，他颔首望见自己全身只剩下一件单薄的里衣，松松垮垮地挂着，下摆都遮不住臀部流泻出的春光，两条光洁的白腿裸露在外，看着明显比受孕前略粗了一些。也许是这些日子被哥哥养的太好了，此时的蓝忘机，颇具风韵，半透的材质下，圆滚滚的肚腩若影若现，透着色情。</p><p>搂抱着道侣，未走几步，蓝曦臣终于将在自己怀里撒娇的弟弟拐到床上。他揉着弟弟隆起的小腹，寻思道：“阿湛，若是压着宝宝，该如何是好？”</p><p>“不知。。”</p><p>“你先躺好。”扶着蓝忘机躺下后，蓝曦臣一手捏住弟弟已然挺立的玉茎，一手按上了对方胸口。他眼神温柔似水，俯身吻上了蓝忘机锁骨处，细细啃咬，“阿湛，等下若是宝宝有意见，闹得你不舒服，记得说出来。”</p><p>“嗯。。”伴着粗重的喘息声，蓝忘机勉强睁开惺忪的眸子，却见兄长抿紧胸前乳尖不肯松口，那是一股又痛又麻的感觉，他有些懊恼地推了推对方，抱怨道，“别，别吸了。”</p><p>“忘机，好像有，奶水。。”蓝曦臣抿了抿唇，重新咬住了那颗被啃咬蹂躏的有些肿胀的红萸，皱着眉头用力吮吸，只觉得似有沁香钻入口腔。他将嘴里清滑的液体咽下去了一半，另一半则是堵在嘴里，往前亲吻上了蓝忘机微张的薄唇，渡送了进去。</p><p>半晌后</p><p>“唔，哥哥。。”</p><p>“好喝吗？你自己的。”蓝曦臣又吻了吻弟弟温热的眼角，在对方耳畔沉沉道，“真好，不用担心宝宝没奶水喝了。”</p><p>“唔。。”喉结微微转动，蓝忘机有些吃力地咽了下去。这会儿，他红着脸注视着哥哥，有些犹豫地打开双腿，用足尖轻轻踢了踢蓝曦臣身下那处鼓起的地方，随后又像做错了事的孩子般，将脑袋侧转过去。</p><p>此时，蓝曦臣尚还捏着弟弟玉茎，感觉有粘腻散着腥味的液体碰洒在手心，他笑着挠了挠蓝忘机大腿根，结果本就不安分的弟弟，更加不安分了。一阵麻痒下，蓝忘机哼声道，“哥哥，你坏。。”</p><p>他心里憋得委屈极了：我都这么暗示了，为何还不见兄长脱裤子。</p><p> </p><p>对弟弟床上表现了如指掌的泽芜君，本欲俯身往前，堵住含光君会哼气的小嘴巴，他笑道：“阿湛，总说这句话没意思，和小孩子一样。”谁知道蓝忘机突然张嘴，一口咬住了自己嘴唇，一边喘气一边啃吻，像极了草坪上那几只暴躁的白兔子。</p><p>蓝曦臣早习惯了弟弟时不时咬人，干脆顺着对方，回应以更炽烈的深吻，直到怀里的小刺猬安分下来才舍得放开。他亲了亲弟弟白嫩绵软的脸颊，趁着对方还在闷哼表达不满时，突然将蓝忘机臀部抬起，两指探入那幽深的蜜穴中。久未开拓过的后庭，猝不及防被异物闯入，蓝忘机一时间没反应过来，瞪大了眸子咬紧唇瓣，稍扭了扭腰。</p><p>好痛。。</p><p>“哥哥，呃。。”任由身上人将自己双腿分的大开，裸露在外的皮肤被布料磨的渐红，蓝忘机眼睛都不敢睁开，这会儿他又开始害怕面对兄长了。</p><p>“疼吗？”指尖按捏着穴内软肉，后又转过几圈，绞出了粘腻肠液，蓝曦臣觉得自己动作已经足够轻柔了。他盯着蓝忘机似痛苦又似享受的神情，皱了皱眉，半晌后，才隐约听见熟悉的声音在耳畔响起：“不，有点痒。。”</p><p>“阿湛，下面很难受？没事，过会儿就习惯了。”探入三指，蓝曦臣见弟弟大腿处抖得厉害，稍抚慰了几下后，见着蓝忘机被指奸的又射了出来，有些心疼地让对方先躺着，稍作休憩。</p><p>他自己则是褪去了亵裤，之前被衣物包裹的阳具终于冲破束缚，前端翘起。蓝曦臣坐在榻上，小心翼翼地扶着蓝忘机腰间软肉，让对方背对过自己，顺着重力缓慢坐上大腿间。蓝忘机觉得身后被异物摩擦，有些不适地扭了扭腰。刚开始他还双手撑在哥哥腿上，然而渐渐地，由于体力不支，也顾不着害怕了，蓝忘机干脆一屁股坐下去，将抵在粉嫩穴口处的肉棒整根含入体内。</p><p>“唔。。”含光君闷着嗓子，脸颊又红又胀，他感觉身后的蓝曦臣，正伸出双臂环住了自己腰，顺着抚摸到光溜溜的肚皮处，掌心贴上了肚脐。</p><p>有些羞着了，蓝忘机忍住异物入体的阵痛，两手攥住哥哥搂紧自己腰的胳膊，扭了扭身子。与此同时，蓝曦臣靠上前，胸膛紧挨着弟弟后背，去亲怀里人的侧脸脸颊。与他温柔似水的神情格格不入的是，身下逐渐愈发剧烈的顶撞。</p><p>硕大的肉棒在蜜穴内进进出出，摩擦着对方身上最私密娇嫩的地带，蓝曦臣搂住了快被顶撞到往前倒去的弟弟。蓝忘机平时不擅言辞，哪怕是行风月之事时，也憋不出什么羞死人的话来。此时，他被兄长死死定着，随着抽插频率在对方身上起起伏伏。肉棒撞上阳心时，蓝忘机被刺激的低喘一声，猛地睁开紧闭着的双眸，入目所见模糊不清，室内茶几，摆设竟不知为何，皆是晃晃悠悠的。</p><p>“哥哥。。呃。。”蓝忘机双颊冒汗，两鬓发丝亦湿透，后背皆是汗淋淋的，嘴里不断呢喃道，“哥哥。。”</p><p>“怎么了？孩子踢你了吗？”蓝曦臣仍然搂住弟弟腰肢，这会儿身下肉棒与内壁的阻力逐渐减小，他又往里捅了些，谁知道弟弟突然抖了一下，穴口缩紧，肠道死死绞住了入侵的凶器。泽芜君柔声轻唤，体贴关照道，“阿湛，放松。。”</p><p>“唔。。”说着，蓝忘机抽了抽鼻子，将眼角的泪水轻拭而去。</p><p>也不知被插射了多少次后，含光君有些脱力，他觉得肚子里的小东西似乎开始不太安分，时不时踢自己几下，搞得他自己都不知道，体内传来的痛感是被兄长害的，还是被兄长搞出来的小团子害的。</p><p>说到底，就是被兄长害的。蓝忘机想着，忍不住轻哼了几声，想撒撒气。</p><p>空气中飘着一股麝香味，伴着肉体拍打声，气氛逐渐暧昧起来。对于情事，蓝忘机属于慢热型，刚开始他总会抱怨，既想要又羞的想逃避。然而待渐入佳境后，他倒是逐渐享受起来，哪怕很累，后穴还有些塞胀，这都阻止不了含光君喘息着喊“哥哥”。</p><p>蓝曦臣觉得自己快射出来了，赶紧在精关失守前，把身下肉棒拔了出来，随后将骨头都快软化的弟弟揽入怀里。瞥见道侣身上那团团浅粉色爱痕时，蓝曦臣自己都觉得不好意思，刚才是不是太过了？不过弟弟看着还好？</p><p>“阿湛，躺下来休息会儿。”让蓝忘机平躺在榻后，蓝曦臣为弟弟披了一件外衫勉强遮住胸口，俯下身轻轻啄过蓝湛额头道，“若是还好，改日再。。”</p><p>“不好。。”蓝忘机哑声道，真是奇怪，方才哥哥探进来时孩子没反应，这下兄长刚走，肚子里的孩子便彻底不安分起来，一下一下地踢着肚子，都快踢破了。</p><p>面部表情愈发痛苦，蓝忘机死死攥住蓝曦臣衣袖，本就红肿的眼角又渗出泪水来，喃喃道：“肚子疼。。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>